An Embarrasing Accident
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: A five year old Kol wakes up in he middle of the night and discovers that he has had an embarrasing accident. Elijah has to take care of him, while Finn and Klaus clean up, without waking Mikael. Unapologetic fluff.


**I mentioned this happening in my story "a rather boring night", but you don't have to read that to read this.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Five year old Kol's eyes opened slowly and he wiped his left with his slightly chubby fist and took in his surroundings.

He was lying in the bed he shared with his brothers, Elijah was asleep on one edge of the bed, Finn on the other, and he and Nik were in the middle.

As he went to turn over and go back to sleep, his eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no, no, no!" He whispered, he could not keep his tears at bay and they slipped from his big dark eyes and down his cheeks, he started sobbing quietly.

Nik let out a garbled moan and sat up, the eight year old looked concerned for a second and glanced around searching for whatever had upset his brother, but as he moved slightly in the bed he felt the wetness that had spread across the sheets.

He cursed and gazed at his brother helplessly, he did not know how to deal with this situation, he wrapped an arm around a still crying Kol in an attempt to console him, he just wept louder.

His noisy crying woke both Elijah and Finn, the latter of whom appeared confused for about ten seconds, he sighed in exasperation upon realisation, but made no nasty comment, as it was not really in his nature to do such a thing no matter how irritated he became.

Fortunately, Elijah, with three younger brothers, had experience with this situation. He understood what had happened almost immediately and automatically began to issue orders.

"Niklaus, strip the bed of the soiled furs and put them in the basket to be washed. Finn, go into the barn and see if there are any spare furs in there. Kol, come with me."

Finn nodded and without a word clambered out of the bed and did as he was told, Elijah lifted Kol out of the bed with ease and led him put of the room by hand.

Klaus looked at the wet furs with distaste but yanked them off the bed anyway and carried the huge pile with both arms, into the main room of their small hut.

Their mother had weaved a decently sized wicker basket for them to discard their unclean clothes to be cleaned, he dumped the blankets in there and wiped his hands on one of his father's tunics that was also in the basket, he smirked slightly.

Finn tip toed back inside, or as close to tip toeing as a twelve year old of his size could manage, and pulled the door shut behind him as noiselessly as he was able.

"Niklaus, help me with this." He muttered, gesturing with his head towards their bedroom.

Nik followed, and the two of them managed to throw the furs over the bed again, albeit in a much less neat way than Esther always did it.

Elijah walked with Kol through the empty village, towards the well.

It was dark out and the only sounds of others they heard was the raucous laughter of a few drunken men outside the tavern, but they were far enough away not to be of concern to them.

As they were walking, Elijah heard the occasional cry from his little brother, but other than that, the little boy was silent.

The well was shoddily built and Elijah shooed Kol away when he tried to lean against it, the fourteen year old sent the bucket down and pulled the heavy load back up again with only a grunt betraying any difficulty this caused him.

When the bucket he had brought from home was filled, he picked it up with one hand and reached for Kol's much smaller one with the other, "come on, Kol." He spoke warmly, hoping to comfort his brother.

Kol took Elijah's offered hand and squeezed it tightly, still sniffling.

The walked hastily through the sleeping village, they wanted to be home before either of their parents woke up and discovered their absence.

"It is alright, Kol. What happened tonight has happened to everybody, me, Finn, Niklaus, it is not only you." He reassured the child gently.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really."

Kol seemed to cheer up slightly, and began to swing the arm that held Elijah's hand.

They slipped back inside, and to their relief only Finn and Klaus were sitting in the hut waiting for them.

Both seemed as equally relieved to see them.

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen down the well." Nik smiled, trying to lighten the mood when he saw Kol's still relatively solemn expression.

Kol giggled under his breath.

The moment was ruined when they all heard a stirring from their parents bedroom and somebody walking towards them.

Nik moved faster the any of them thought possible and grabbed a cup of water from dinner and spilled it down the front of his tunic and shoved Kol behind Elijah, blocking him from clear sight.

"What are you-?" Finn began but was interrupted when Mikael entered the room and glanced around in bemusement for a moment.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, keeping his voice at a low volume, so as not to disturb Esther and Rebekah who were still sleeping.

Nobody answered for a long moment, "well?" He looked to each of his sons suspiciously, they squirmed under his gaze.

"There was an accident ,father. We had to change the blankets." Elijah explained a little nervously, he respected his father a great deal, but the man could be terrifying when he chose to be.

He still appeared not to understand, Kol began to cry again, awaiting his father's anger.

"It was me, father." Klaus announced, stepping in to Mikael's view and letting him see his wet tunic.

To everybody's surprise, rather than flying into a fit of rage, their father grew extremely awkward.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and seemed to begin to speak only to cut himself off.

He settled for laying a hand on Klaus' shoulder and saying, "You need to grow out of such childish habits, Niklaus, you're far too old to be… doing such things."

"Yes, father." Niklaus stared down at the dirt floor and acted as contrite as possible, even going as far as to throw in a slight pout, only adding to Mikael's discomfort.

He patted his son on the shoulder and Finn shocked everybody by speaking.

"It's alright, father, we are dealing with everything here."

Klaus gazed at him with his mouth slightly open, Finn was helping?

It was not that such an event never happened, just that it seldom happened. Finn beamed briefly at his little brother's expression, it lit up his whole face for a few seconds before he hid it as his father looked up.

Mikael bade them all a goodnight and hurriedly disappeared back into his bedroom.

"That was a rather foolish thing to do Niklaus, but a brave one." Elijah acknowledged.

Klaus shrugged but did not speak, Kol walked to Nik and threw his podgy arms around his waist, Niklaus returned the embrace. Kol was only five, and he did not have any problem with hugging, kissing and sitting on other people's laps, usually whether they liked it or not.

Elijah left his brothers for a moment to go and retrieve a clean tunic for Kol, when he returned, he noted how tired both Finn and Nik were.

"Finn, Niklaus, go to bed, I'll take care of Kol."

"I can take care of myself." Kol objected sulkily.

Elijah held back his amused grin, "I know but, just to ease my mind I'll stay."

As his other brother's went back to bed, Elijah helped Kol to get cleaned up and helped him change into his clean tunic, it was too big for him and went down past his knees, making him look even smaller than normal.

Kol yawned and brushed at his eyes sleepily, Elijah reached down and picked the little child up and carrying him on his hip.

He held him like this as they walked into the bedroom, he saw that Finn had fallen back into a deep sleep and Niklaus was still awake but barely.

He deposited Kol on the bed, where he crawled under the warm furs quickly, and then got in beside him.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt something shuffle over to him and practically glue itself to his side.

He laughed once and allowed Kol to snuggle up to him, although he would not admit it, and he was not the type of person who liked hugging, he found that he did not mind so much.

**The end.**

**I don't know if this is realistic of a five year old, but I tried to get Kol at an age where it would not be too strange for him to be wetting the bed, but old enough that he could speak coherently.**

**Rebekah was not included in this because if Kol was five then I think she would only have been about one.**

**Please review.**


End file.
